A Aliança
by Ju Kelvans
Summary: Os Cullen precisaram ir embora. Jacob precisou ficar. A separação foi demais para Renesmee: o impriting a protegeu guardando somente seu sentimento por Jacob, mas não a lembrança de quem ele era. Alguns anos depois, ele reaparece com um problema.
1. Erro Terrível

**Olá! Essa história conta um pedaço da eternidade de Renesmee, quando ainda no princípio, ela foi separada de Jacob. Obviamente nada é meu, nem a Saga Crepúsculo, nem os livros e outras fics nos quais me inspirei, que foram muitos.**

**Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews!**

**1. Erro Terrível**

****-Jacob, vai ser melhor assim... – Bella tentava me consolar – Você termina os estudos, e vai encontrar a gente na Europa.

Eu rosnei baixinho, e saiu quase como um choro.

-Mas por enquanto, é o que precisamos fazer. Não dá mais para ficarmos aqui com Nessie crescendo desse jeito, está levantando suspeitas, e não podemos eternamente escondê-la no meio do mato! E você não pode deixar Billy aqui sozinho, nem sua matilha. Você deixa tudo organizado aqui antes de ir para lá... Alice viu que os Volturi vão manter um olho em nós, e ficar aqui seria o motivo perfeito para confirmarem que nós queremos nos _expor _aos humanos.

-Droga, Bella! Não é algo que eu possa controlar! Eu _preciso _estar perto dela, e ela de mim – apontei um dedo acusador.

Eu sabia que aquilo estava acontecendo por que várias razões que não só os Volturi. Renesmee, a partir daquele ponto de sua existência, não seria mais a pequena criancinha que era agora, e se depois da visita dos sanguessugas italianos Bella se mostrou mais receptiva á mim, o tempo foi passando e a minha relação com Nessie só foi incomodando cada vez mais todos os Cullen. Não que eles fossem _contra_, jamais seriam capazes disso, mas eu sabia que a partir de certo momento, dormir na _cama _de Nessie teria outra conotação, e talvez a família ainda não estivesse preparada para isso. Bella inspirou profundamente, e levando em consideração que ela era uma vampira e aquele gesto não significava uma necessidade_ vital_, poderia indicar uma grave e séria irritação.

-Jacob – ela falou calmamente, quase soletrando – eu quero que a _minha _filha tenha uma vida _normal_. Pelo menos até antes de atingir a maturidade.

Eu olhei para a sala abarrotada de _vampiros _e ri. Muito. Desesperadamente. Dobrei um pouco o corpo, apoiando as mãos sujas no jeans rasgado na altura dos joelhos. Enxuguei uma lágrima que brotava, enquanto o acesso ia parando. Provavelmente o barulho da minha risada escandalosa despertou o interesse de Nessie, pois instantes depois, seu rostinho redondo apareceu no canto da escada, os olhos castanhos me mirando, e a boca dando espaço para um num sorriso encantado.

-Renesmee, volte para o seu quarto – sibilou Bella – _Agora._

O pequeno corpinho se fez nítido, em pé e firme, no topo da escada.

-Quero Jacob – disse ela, apontando para mim, mas segura do que queria. Senti uma energia imensa atravessar nossos corpos, criando um campo. Ela sorriu mais ainda, esticando os dois braços para mim, e abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas ansiosas.

Edward e Jasper se incomodaram com a intensidade dos pensamentos, e do momento. Bella se virou para a 'família'.

-Estão vendo o que eu estou falando, não estão? Todos nós podemos _sentir_! Isso é demais!

-Você não precisa me falar nada, Bella. Eu estou totalmente de acordo. – a cabeça de água oxigenada se adiantou.

-Bella, não sei... – resmungou Alice, afagando o ombro de Jasper – Não acho que seja alguma coisa que nós possamos interferir – ela pressionou as têmporas – Essa dor de cabeça... É horrível – ela olhou suplicante para Edward – Sei que os Volturi querem alguma coisa, mas não consigo ver o que eles _querem_... – murmurou.

-Ah, Alice – provocou Rosalie – eles não vão morrer se ficarem alguns anos separados.

-SEPARADOS? - vociferei.

E então, começou. Eu comecei a tremer violentamente, sucumbindo ao instinto, à raiva e ao desespero. _Nada _poderia me separar de Renesmee. Senti o lobo irromper do meu corpo com um rosnado furioso, descontrolado, irado. E mesmo a consciência animal pôde admitir que sim, eu havia, naquele momento, cometido um erro fatal.


	2. Indecoroso

**Olá a todos!  
>Bom, não citei antes mas, o meu enredo se aproxima do livro "Como se livrar de um vampiro apaixonado", da Beth Fantaskey.<strong>

**Li**, realmente a Bella não tem nada que exigir _normalidade_. Mas na verdade, ela quer que a Renesmee pelo menos "desentoque" da casa, e pra fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas, eles tem que se mudar!

**2. Indecoroso**

Renesmee nunca vira minha transformação. Até por que eu sempre tinha que me despir para me transformar, então não era algo que alguém, além da matilha, pudesse _participar_. A cena na minha mente de lobo não era nítida, por que a raiva e o desespero me tomaram enquanto meu corpo se girava para o lugar onde Renesmee estava, decidido a abocanhar seu vestidinho e leva-la para longe dali.

-Ah, não vai _mesmo_! – Bella antecipou meus movimentos, se atirou sobre mim, e a luta foi feroz.

Eu queria machuca-la _sim_, para que ela entendesse que absolutamente _nada_ poderia tirar Nessie de mim. Como ela podia adotar essa postura, sendo que ela _sabia_ dos sentimentos da filha por mim? Bella ainda era uma recém-criada, mas a minha fúria – ou talvez o _impriting – _me fez mais forte; quando meus dentes passaram a centímetros de seu rosto, senti sua segurança vacilar, e pelo menos quatro vampiros me agarrem pelas costas – ou qualquer lugar alcançável. Seth e Leah, sempre por perto, entrarem já transformados e furiosos dentro da casa, mas meu comando _alfa _os impediu de agir. O embate ia ser violento, até que, segurada por Esme, Renesmee soltou um grito, como um lamento, o que paralisou a barbárie que se desenvolvia na casa dos Cullen.

Eu já devia ter umas costelas quebradas, e a perna deslocada. Meu corpo de lobo reagiu com um choro baixinho, enquanto Bella correu para Nessie, tentando abraça-la. Ela retesou o corpo ao encontro da mãe como se estivesse amedrontada, e tentou se desvencilhar para me alcançar. Eu sabia que Nessie já tinha mostrado, do ponto de vista dela mesma, como se sentiu quando Bella tentou me ferir uma vez. E ainda assim, Bella insistia...

-Volte à sua forma humana, Jacob, para que eu possa te ajudar – falou Carlisle, parecendo levemente irritado, coisa que eu estava presenciando pela primeira vez na vida. Eu me vi nu, encolhido no chão da casa dos Cullen, todo arrebentado. Quando Edward e Carlisle me moveram para onde eles mantinham um "consultório" na casa, soltei um urro de dor, acompanhado de mais lamentos de Renesmee na sala, e imediatamente segurei os outros gritos que se projetavam de minha garganta. Bella deixou a filha sob os cuidados de Rosalie, e nos seguiu na cama.

-Você está vendo, Jacob? Isso não pode continuar! Vocês precisam ficar um pouco distantes...

Os vampiros me puseram na cama delicadamente e Carlisle, agora imponente visivelmente irritado (que medo!), foi fechando a porta na cara da _supermãe_:

-Bella, agora não!

Eu permaneci naquele quarto por dias, pelo menos foi o que me pareceu, dormindo, comendo, e me recuperando das fraturas que quatro vampiros me causaram. Leah e Seth estavam aninhados no pé da minha cama, como se fizessem guarda, e mesmo com a garantia dos Cullen que eu ficaria bem, eles não arredaram, não admitiram sair de perto de mim. O resto da matilha rondava a floresta, soltando uivos eventualmente. De vez em quando eu sentia algo me aquecendo por dentro; uma casa com um monte de cubos de gelo ambulante não pode ter um clima agradável. Era a pequena mão de Nessie repousada sobre meu peito nu (_cuidado Bella, isso é extremamente pornográfico_, pensei, irônico e delirante). Mas tão logo a sensação chegava, parava abruptamente, quando a loira aguada puxava Ness para fora do quarto, deixando tudo frio e sem graça.

No dia em que me fiz lúcido, Bella se precipitou para meu quarto, abrindo a porta com um estrondo. Carlisle terminava de me examinar, e quando ele franziu as sobrancelhas, reprovando sua atitude, ela se mostrou constrangida, mas mesmo assim, decidida, sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado, Edward se mantendo em pé ao lado dela. Fiquei olhando para o teto.

-Quero pedir desculpas a você, primeiramente.

Continuei olhando para o teto e dei um muxoxo. O "primeiramente" tudo bem, mas o _segundamente _eu não queria ouvir. Mas ela continuou, ignorando meu silencio.

-Olha, Jacob, eu respeito essa coisa de _impriting _e tudo mais. Mas daí você _assustar _Renesmee e _ousar _considerar raptá-la, já é demais até mesmo para os nossos parcos padrões de normalidade! Se você não tivesse se exaltado, eu poderia pensar em ponderar sua vontade!

Olhei bem para o pedaço de cera cínico que me encarava. Agora a responsabilidade era _minha_ deles quererem molhar as calças de grife por causa de um bando de italianos de merda?

- Se você não tivesse inventado essa história de me _separar _de Renesmee, eu não teria me exaltado.

-Se você não tivesse essa relação doentia com ela, eu não teria _proposto_ a separação.

-Se você não tivesse a mente suja, não teria a necessidade de ter essa ideia idiota.

-Se _você _não fosse um idiota...

Edward pigarreou desnecessariamente alto, interrompendo a discussão. Eu e Bella olhamos para ele irritados. Parecia um _déjà vu_, só que agora não brigávamos pela indecisão de Bella, mas pela decisão dela de tomar Nessie de mim. Aliás, Bella só tinha me feito sofrer, primeiro por ela, agora queria tirar de mim algo que nem eu mesmo podia controlar. Uma imagem de Bella pegando fogo, mesmo que fosse apenas uma _ilusão_ – não que eu quisesse aquilo de verdade – me deu um prazer quase obsceno.

-Jacob – Edward começou, prudentemente descontinuando o ritmo descontrolado dos meus pensamentos – nós confiaríamos Nessie a você, completamente, e nisso estamos todos de pleno acordo... Talvez exceto Rosalie. Então não façamos tempestade em copo d'água: você fica por um tempo, Renesmee vai para Europa ficar um pouco por conta dela mesma, para conhecer outras pessoas e viver um pouco sem tudo isso aqui. Depois vocês se reencontram e tudo fica bem novamente.

Edward me deu um olhar significativo. Já tínhamos conversado, longe de Bella, claro, que ela tinha ciúmes demais de mim, inveja daquele laço que me prendia a Renesmee, e desde o começo foi assim. Ela queria aquilo mais para ela mesma, e apesar de sempre surpreendentemente madura, Bella ainda ela uma adolescente que podia ser bem obtusa e egoísta às vezes. E o pior de tudo era que _eu_ não estava sendo egoísta, eu simplesmente _não tinha controle sobre meus sentimentos por Nessie_.

-Eu nunca vou aceitar isso! – falei tentando me levantar da cama, no que o lençol revelou algumas partes constrangedoras do meu corpo ainda nu. Bella fechou os olhos, irritada.

-Está vendo, Jacob? A vida ao seu lado é o tempo inteiro assim – ela reclamou, tentando às cegas apontar para minha indecência exposta, mas apontou para meu pé, e depois acrescentou com desgosto – _indecorosa_.

Nisso eu tinha que concordar. Edward suspirou:

-Jacob, nos dê uma chance de provar...

-Que estão _errados_? - exclamei.

Edward riu, e sua calma determinação me convencia mais do que a ira de Bella. No fundo, eles eram apenas pais que tentavam proteger a filha, pelo menos Edward, que era o cúmulo do altruísmo. Eles queriam lhe dar...

-Uma escolha, Jacob – Edward acompanhou meu pensamento.

-Se você tem tanta certeza do _imprinting_, Jacob – Bella meio que cuspiu essas últimas palavras – tenho certeza que isso não será um problema. Ela escolherá você, no fim das contas – Bella falava com convicção.

Pensei em Nessie, e uma dor medonha irradiava do meu peito. De repente, escutamos um estrondo e um grito estrangulado de Alice, que devia ter tido mais um desmaio das enxaquecas que frequentemente sentia. Nesse exato momento, alguma coisa dentro de mim suplantou a dor de pensar em deixar Renesmee, e me invadiu uma _necessidade _de atender à Edward e Bella. Pisquei confuso, o _impriting _ordenava que eu me separasse de Renesmee?

Duas coisas brigavam dentro de mim: novo e surpreendente ímpeto de ir embora, desejo fulminante de ficar. Edward franziu o cenho acompanhando, igualmente confuso, o ritmo dos meus pensamentos. Jasper, que acalentava Alice, gemeu do outro lado da porta, e eu ouvi os passos apressados de Renesmee que, angustiada, entrava apressada no quarto com Rosalie nos seus calcanhares. Ela tocou meu rosto, e eu vi a imagem dela montada no lobo avermelhado, ambos correndo pela selva; depois passou para as noites em que eu a ninava nos braços, até que ela dormisse.

-Eu sei Nessie, também quero te levar para passear, e fazer você dormir quentinha, mas vocês vão viajar e eu só posso ir depois.

Edward parecia triste, e Bella, ao contrário, sorriu vitoriosa. Mas a menina, a _minha _menina, se virou desesperada e tocou o rosto da mãe, e nesse momento, o sorriso se esvaiu do rosto dela. Mas eu já sabia que a minha decisão já estava misteriosamente tomada quando Ness se virou, com lágrima nos olhos, mirando no fundo dos meus olhos. Foi como se a metade que desejasse ficar começasse a pegar fogo dentro de mim, pondo meu corpo em brasa e me fazendo sentir dor até com a leve brisa que, entrando pela fresta da janela, tocava minha pele.

-Eu vou te procurar, prometo – minha voz falhou, enquanto eu afagava seu lindo rosto, seus olhos fechando ao toque extremamente quente.

Senti o súbito chamado da minha matilha, sem compreender o por quê.

-Não! – a vozinha infantil engasgou quando eu parei o carinho fraternal. Ela sufocou, sua respiração irregular, e eu quase não consegui me mover – NÃO!

Mas eu me levantei num ímpeto, sem me importar com a nudez escandalosa e tremendo, saí floresta a fora, sabendo ser seguido. O lobo pousou suas patas no chão, seguindo o embalo das pernas do homem; os dois corriam em um só, e iam desembestados, angustiados, _dilacerados_, os corpos e almas castigados pela chuva, gelada e fininha, que fustigava o chão._ É só por um tempo, Jacob_, apelei para o bom senso. A parte de mim que desejava ir se fortaleceu. Ousei olhar para trás.

Alice e Jasper se abraçaram, tristes e cansados, ele parecendo mais transtornado do que nunca, impossibilitado de influenciar o humor que o consumia. Emmett destruía o parapeito da varanda apertando-o, angustiado. Esme escondeu o rosto nos braços de Carlisle, possivelmente num choro sem lágrimas. Edward abraçava Bella, cujo rosto estava contorcido de culpa. Por fim, visualizei minha destruição: Renesmee correndo, grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e escapando pelo lamento dos seus lábios. As perninhas cambaleando no chão íngreme, os bracinhos estendidos para mim, o vestidinho todo sujo de lama, e Rosalie seguindo-a, como sempre. Apertei o passo, a matilha me seguindo, e antes que pudesse voltar atrás, e um uivo desesperado rasgou o céu nebuloso de Forks.


	3. Problemas Familiares

**bia duraes: **Ahhh! Eu não sei! Eu não sei por que eles sempre querem separar a Ness do Jake! Hahaha! Não, a Bella não tem o direito, mas ela sempre teve uma invejinha, né? Eu sempre pensei que ela iria querer experimentar algum dia o fato da Ness poder _escolher _alguém além do _imprinting_...

**ArcanjaDhaja: **Ai, querida! Eu é que fico muito feliz de ter uma leitora como você! =) Continua sim a escrever, uma vez eu apaguei uma fic e me arrependo disso! Então não desista da sua, e publica pra eu ler! Bom, tem sim, tem muito mais coisa por aí! Um beijão

**Larissa: **Pretildaaaaaa, eu tô tão feliz que _nós _voltamos a escrever! Eu tô relendo todas tuas fics! Posta logoooo! E tu não sabe, eu tô com 23498493493 ideias, até tive que parar algumas por que eu não tava dando conta, tenho que estudar, ir pra aulas, viver... Essas coisas! TE AMO!

**People, eu sei que por enquanto as coisas estão meio morninhas, mas tem um propósito. Os Cullen lutam para ter uma vida calma, para que Renesmee tenha uma vida calma... Mas a confusão parece que persegue a todos! Espero que gostem desse capítulo como eu não gostei, e espero que continuem me acompanhando nesse e nos próximos.**

**Beijos!**

**3. Problemas familiares**

Acordei assustada, despertando do pesadelo habitual que tinha. Senti meu coração batendo forte no peito, e arfei. Dois segundos e oito vampiros enlouquecidos entraram no quarto: eu sabia que meu pai acompanhara meu sonho, pelo menos parte dele. Minha mãe tomou minha mão, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Renesmee, o que foi?

-Eu tive o pesadelo de novo... Aquele velho pesadelo... Sombras, uivos.

-Está tudo bem, querida. Não há nada que se assustar, estamos bem, estamos todos aqui.

Algo ecoou na minha cabeça e eu estremeci levemente.

-Mãe, os uivos... – ela apertou mais a minha mão – Por que eles me assustam?

-Uivos são realmente coisas _nauseantes_ – Rosalie intercedeu – mas você não tem com o que se preocupar por que até segunda ordem não há _lobos _aqui.

Vi Edward – papai – fuzilando-a com o olhar, mas eu compreendi Rosalie: ela parecia ter repulsa a lobos, que incrivelmente não era comum no resto da família. O que, a meu ver, era bem estranho, já que lobos eram inimigos naturais dos vampiros. Aliás, papai uma vez chegou a ralhar com Rose por que ela transmitia seu desprezo por lobos para mim.

Mas ela também já tinha me contado toda a história de como os Volturi tinhamdizimado _quase _todos os filhos da Lua. Eu lembro vagamente de ter visto um lobo da minha infância, vermelho e grande, mas além de eu ser muito pequena naquela época, não sei por que, andava com a memória ruim desde que vim dos Estados Unidos. Era como se algumas lembranças não estivessem nítidas, coerentes. Talvez fosse coisa de semi-humanos, anotei para lembrar de perguntar a Nahuel se a, hum... _puberdade_ dava alguma amnésia.

E quando se tratava do meu passado, meus pais eram meio evasivos, e eu não insistia muito no assunto já que eu sei que, de acordo com Rosalie, saímos da América por receio dos Volturi voltarem a nos importunar. Não que eles não fossem capazes de nos achar na área rural da Inglaterra, que era muito mais próxima da Itália, mas nomadismo era uma tradição mesmo entre os clãs, pra não despertar suspeitas entre humanos.

Alice, sorridente, voltou do meu banheiro e me puxou pela mão, conduzindo-me a uma banheira bem espumante e cheirosa que ela acabara de preparar, para que eu relaxasse submersa na água quente e nas essências. Minha mãe passou xampu nos meus cabelos, massageando-os delicadamente e os deixando com um excelente aroma de gengibre e chá verde. Depois, elas ficaram me papagaiando com um monte de cremes cheirosos, me vestiram com uma calça jeans, botas pretas, uma camiseta de mangas compridas, e um casaco simples, para que eu pudesse me proteger do inicio da manhã fria. Como se eu sentisse _tanto _frio assim, há.

-Filha, se você não quiser ir à aula, entenderemos.

- Hoje é meu primeiro dia no terceiro ano – falei descendo as escadas, enquanto ela e minhas tias me acompanhavam – Estou com saudades dos meus amigos. Talvez seja o último ano que eu falo com eles – completei pesarosa.

-Você não vai sentir falta do terceiro ano quando estiver fazendo pela milésima vez! – grunhiu Emett, mas depois abriu um sorriso – Obrigada pelo ano de folga.

Eu tinha pedido que minha família não fosse às aulas junto comigo. Incentivei até que eles pudessem pensar em usar umas roupas mais sérias e fizessem faculdade: não era por que eram vampiros que deveriam parar no tempo. Alice pensava em moda e Edward música, os outros não se animaram muito com a proposta. Carlisle vinha tentando persuadir Bella a fazer medicina, já que ela resistia bem a sangue humano.Eu já me sentia tão estranha naquela casa com pessoas de dons tão invasivos, que precisava de um momento só meu; eu tinha então esse momento na escola, mais precisamente, na Stonehenge School, em Amesbury, Inglaterra.

O ambiente meio rural do Condado de Wiltishire e o _fog _inglês nos davam bastante discrição e um ambiente aprazível para aquele pedaço de nossa eternidade. Além do que, e meus pais teimavam que era ocasionalmente, mas para mim tinha um _tudo_ de proposital: nossos vizinhos eram uma dupla de híbridos, os Lyall,Tyler e Thomas. Tyler achara Tom faminto, chorando no meio do mato próximo a uma fazenda em Salisbury, logo depois de atingir a maturidade e fugir de Joham, e desde então viviam juntos, considerando-se irmãos.

Eu admirava os esforços que meus pais faziam para que eu não me sentisse deslocada. Eu subi para o ônibus dos rurais, e imediatamente localizei Meg Jill, minha melhor amiga, que já estava acenando freneticamente para que eu sentasse do lado dela. Meu coração se apertou quando pensei no momento em que teria que deixa-la, mas com um suspiro, abri um sorriso. Afinal, eu tinha sido criada pra aprender a deixar as coisas e as pessoas para trás. Talvez isso justificasse o aperto frequente que eu sentia no peito, como se sempre me faltasse alguma coisa.

-Renesmee, aqui! – se sacudia e pulava no assento como se estivesse levando choques – O Tom vai ser o próximo – sibilou enquanto eu sentava.

Ela olhou bem para minha cara, e percebi que ela havia passado base, e alongado os cílios. Meg era minha amiga desde que eu chegara à Inglaterra: passávamos muito tempo juntas; ela já não fazia perguntas embaraçosas sobre a minha família e aceitava bem nossas diferenças, alegando que eram peculiaridades de _yankees._

Meg era do avesso. Onde as pessoas viam curiosidade, ela via indiferença. Onde as pessoas viam desejo, ela via desinteresse. Onde as pessoas viam perigo, ela parecia ver diversão. Ela não gostava de comer muito – beliscava – e tinha pânico de refrigerantes, hambúrgueres, qualquer coisa com carne ou gordura, que pareciam ser unanimidade nos cardápios adolescentes. Não se interessava por sua aparência, por isso tão facilmente notei o fato de ela ter tentado passar um pouco de maquiagem. Era órfã, vivia com a vó que frequentemente ficava doente, por que tinha já idade avançada. Mas ao contrário de ser uma sofredora, parecia ter endurecido por conta disso.

Definitivamente, Meg estava pouco se lixando para os garotos, o que não a impedia de achar que eu deveria pensar _ao contrário_: ela dizia que eu tinha aquele ar de _princesa _esperando um príncipe encantado. Isso por que ela não sabe que, nas horas vagas, eu bebo sangue. _Humano_, de preferência. Adivinhando meus pensamentos, ela deu um muxoxo e de repente, começou a puxar o laço de seda que prendia meu cabelo.

Nesse momento Tom entrava no ônibus, enquanto Meg dava um jeito que ela considerou sensual nos meus cabelos, que Alice alisara, e a minha parte humana ficou tão vermelha quanto possível. Tom era uma aparição, e causava um frenesi entre as meninas que dificultava nossas vidas: elas ficavam num estado tão alvoroçado que os corações totalmente humanos batiam forte, bombeando litros e litros de sangue fresco e jovem em suas veias.

Observei o sofrimento de Tom enquanto respirava, naquele ônibus apertado, tantas fragrâncias de sangue quanto possíveis. Ele se sentou no banco bem atrás de mim, eu bem sabia o porquê: meu cheiro, no meio de todas aquelas humanas com seus sangues banhados de hormônios deveria ser um alívio para ele, assim como o dele era para mim. Olhei o pescoço de Meg, pulsando um sangue com cheiro de rosas brancas, a fragrância de seu perfume.

-Olá, Rene! – Tom cumprimentou cordialmente, me distraindo do pensamento de voar no pescoço de alguém e abdicar de minha dieta _vegetariana_.

-Tom, e aí... Tudo bem? – falei extremamente corada.

-Tudo sim.

-Margareth, que bom vê-la – falou polido.

-É, valeu. Igualmente. – ela respondeu displicente, olhando para o outro lado do ônibus e acenando para um amigo.

-Como foram as férias na França? - perguntei casualmente.

-Ah, Rene, você deveria ter ido, bem que nós convidamos naquele dia na sua casa... – Meg virou a cabeça abruptamente para nós.

-Ah, é, mas nós fomos à Suíça por que Alice sempre...

-Eu sei – brincou Tom – os chocolates são _irresistíveis_!

Nós rimos nervosamente, cúmplices.

Na sala da professora Watherby, a Implicante, recebemos uma folha na qual constava uma vasta bibliografia auxiliar, que Meg adorava ler, na qual constavam vários livros sobre seres mitológicos... Como vampiros, centauros, deuses, _lobisomens_... Nesse momento, recebi um bilhete do Tom:

"_Pelo menos não estamos nessa lista. Hahaha!"_

Dei-lhe um sorriso amarelo, e continuei pensando em lobos, sentindo-me meio tonta.

-Qual é o seu problema, Rene, parece que viu fantasmas!

-Fantasmas também estão na lista, srta Jill. – resmungou a professora Whaterby – _Podemos _começar a aula, ou eu preciso esperar que vocês duas terminem de conversar? – já havia comentado que ela é implicante?

Enrubesci e suspirei para a paisagem nublada do começo de setembro que se evidenciava na janela de vidro. Olhei para Tom e pensei nos conselhos que Meg sempre me dava. Talvez eu realmente devesse parar de ser tão certinha, e começasse a investir numa vida _normal_, afinal era meu primeiro terceiro ano. Meu primeiro dia do último ano como uma "humana", para dar meu primeiro passo para a maturidade e para a eternidade. Seria um ano memorável.

Voltando para casa depois de um tarde agradável em que eu poderia _jurar _que Tom flertou comigo, peguei uma conversa intrigante.

_ -Bella, alguma coisa vai acontecer, eu sei!_

_ -Calma..._

_ -Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim desde que saímos de Forks... Mas Renesmee confunde minhas visões..._

Entrei intempestivamente na sala, fazendo Bella e Alice se sobressaltarem, e Jasper, que abraçava seu amor, virar a cabeça e me lançar um olhar grave, que aos poucos foi se tornando intrigado. Eu me incomodava de causar esse tipo de reação em Alice, me sentia tão culpada... Ouvi um estrépito na cozinha que me distraiu. Papai se divertia cozinhando para mim, imaginei então que ele tinha quebrado alguma coisa. Só não sabia o porquê. Segundos depois, imaginei que deveria ser a _mente _de Jasper, já que ele se colocou na frente do mesmo, irritado.

-Não – sibilou, olhando ameaçadoramente nos olhos do meu tio.

Bella suspirou irritada.

-O que eu perdi?

-Podemos fazer de um jeito seguro, Edward. É só uma tentativa.

-Jasper, amor... O que foi?

-De jeito nenhum, Jasper – meu pai afirmou categórico.

Aquilo me irritava.

-Ora, vocês vão ou não _dizer _o que está acontecendo?

Edward assentiu, a contragosto, que Jasper verbalizasse sua ideia.

-Eu só pensei que... Se Renesmee é uma criatura – sem ofensas...

-Tudo bem.

-Que Alice nunca _experimentou_...

Uni os pontos, e... Achei a ideia brilhante! Edward fazia "não", com a cabeça.

-Mas isso é muito arriscado – Bella resolveu se pronunciar – Renesmee tem sangue e...

Meus olhos brilhavam.

-Mãe, é genial! – intercedi – Alice pode beber o meu sangue se quiser, eu não me importo, eu _sei _que ela vai melhorar.

Alice parecia horrorizada quando conseguiu entender a empreitada.

-Eu jamais seria capaz de tamanha brutalidade!

-Alice, podemos fazer de um jeito mais _suave_.

-O que? – ela replicou histérica – Eu beber Renesmee dentro de um _copo_?

-Nah, não precisa disso! – exclamei – Vamos, Alice, só um pouquinho – pedi, estendendo o pulso – Por favor!

Um momento tenso se passou entre nós e eu percebi Alice titubear, mas não recuei. Cerrou os olhos bem diante do meu braço estendido, e se retirou chateada, mas a piscadela que Jasper me deu antes de sair atrás dela, me deu esperanças. Eu odiava ver a minha pequenina tia sofrer, e faria qualquer coisa para que ela ficasse bem; Jasper ganhara uma aliada. Achei que demoraria, mas a chance chegou bem rápido.

-Renesmee, você quer isso? – meus pensamentos atormentaram meu pai.

-Quero – disse resoluta.

-Mas filha...

-Não tem mais nem meio mais, mãe. Assim que Alice quiser tomar de mim, estou pronta.

Ouvimos a voz de Carlisle, que devia ter escutado tudo, falando talvez para si mesmo _"Que ideia interessante!"_, e eu nem pude acompanhar o quão rápido tudo aconteceu. Alice soltou um berro medonho, e nos reunimos quase instantaneamente ao redor dela. Tudo nela parecia desespero: em sua pele a marca do veneno sobressaltava em veias roxas, seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos, como se estivessem prestes a chorar sangue. Não hesitei nenhum minuto, e antes que meu pai pudesse pensar comigo, ou alguém pudesse me impedir, usei minhas presas para rasgar meu pulso e enfiei na boca de Alice, forçando meu sangue por sua garganta.

Jasper engoliu em seco quando sentiu o cheiro bem embaixo de suas narinas, mas parou de respirar e não deixou de ampará-la. Alice agarrou-se a meu braço como se estivesse miseravelmente faminta, os olhos desfocados adquirindo um tom vermelho normal para um bebedor de sangue, e só parou quando me arrancaram a força de lá. Cansada, e falando com dificuldade, ela abraçou Jasper. Edward parecia chocado.

-Alice, você viu alguma coisa! Edward, me conte! – minha mãe apelou.

Ela respondeu com um lamento, e meu pai permaneceu mudo.

-Mi-milhares de lobos... – ela falou com dificuldade, entrecortada por soluços.

_Lobos?_

-Era... Uma guerra – meu pai decretou sombriamente.

Um instante de silêncio que me pareceu uma eternidade se interpôs entre nós, até que Alice resolvera falar a última coisa que estava a angustiando. Comecei a ficar ligeiramente em pânico, como se essa última revelação determinasse meu destino.

-J-j... Jacob!

Meu coração deu uma batida irregular, parecendo sumir dentro do peito, mas eu não sabia a razão. _Quem _era Jacob? _Qual _relação ele tinha com uma guerra entre lobos? _Milhares _de lobos. E o mais importante: que relação tinha tudo isso com o _meu sangue_?

-VOCÊS SÃO INJUSTOS – berrei do meu quarto, desnecessariamente, um sussurro apenas e toda minha família escutaria – É A MINHA VIDA!

Há uma hora todos tinham se reunido para discutir as visões de Alice, _sem a minha participação_. O quão ridículo isso pode ser? Comecei a trocar de roupa, para ir até a casa de Meg, sem pedir autorização ou ao menos avisar: meu pai saberia, pois v_igilância constante em Renesmee_ parecia ser o lema da casa. Desci as escadas na maior velocidade que meus pés pudessem alcançar, e escutei meu pai tranquilizando minha mãe: "_Ela só vai até a casa de Margareth"_. Escolhi ir a pé pelo caminho de terra que cortava a floresta próxima as nossas casas. Para desgosto da minha família, eu não tinha paixão por carros, talvez por que as coisas comigo acontecessem tão rápido que eu gostava de fingir que o tempo poderia passar mais devagar, às vezes.

Mas talvez naquela noite, essa não tenha sido uma boa ideia. O ar ficou pesado de repente, e eu vi algo se movimentando na mata. Olhei para os lados e apertei o passo, não por que tivesse medo, mas uma demonstraçãozinha sequer das minhas habilidades sobre-humanas era um passaporte apenas de ida para Volterra; e eu não gostaria de _matar _um humano para silenciá-lo. O barulho de galhos quebrando pelo chão me acompanhava, e me aproximei mais da vegetação, apertando os olhos para tentar enxergar além da péssima iluminação dos postes toscos.

-Tem alguém aí? – balbuciei, meu coração começando a acelerar.

Meus pés prudentemente foram se afastando, recuando à medida que eu escutei passos, agora mais suaves no meio da mata. O que quer que fosse, pareceu parar.

-Um momento só – uma voz saiu da mata, congelando tudo, fluido e sangue, em minhas veias– Preciso me vestir, você sabe.

Parei, horrorizada, até que minhas narinas captaram um forte cheiro de sangue, um sangue o qual eu jamais tinha sentido o cheiro. Melhor que qualquer humano, que qualquer criatura, que qualquer animal. Era um forte cheiro de madeira das florestas temperadas, um forte cheiro de água salgada, e eu tinha a impressão de que sua cor seria um vinho. Vinho em barril de carvalho, vinho feito de água do mar. Minha boca sentiu aquele gosto, meu corpo desejou tanto aquele sabor que eu me aproximei, avançando metade dos passos que eu havia recuado. Então, um homem de uns bons dois metros, moreno meio avermelhado, _seminu_, saiu de dentro da mata, exatamente no ponto em que eu estava me aproximando.

-Nessie! – exclamou, os braços imensos abertos ao meu encontro – Finalmente eu te encontrei!


	4. Explicações

Pessoal, tudo bem?

Bom, me explicando! Não parei , nem vou parar a fic, mas meu computador foi roubado e toda a programação que eu tinha para essa e outra(s) fic(s) se perderam também. Okay, a gente primeiro odeia o ladrão, depois a gente entra na maior deprê do mundo por que a monografia quase inteira tava no pc, sem backup, maaas depois a gente se recupera e volta a escrever sem nem lembrar direito qual era a intensão da fic, por que tá fazendo trabalho, monografia e mais trinta coisas ao mesmo tempo. Então me desculpem se houver alguma descontinuidade... Mas eu estou tentando dar o meu melhor para agradar vocês! =D**  
><strong>

bia duraes:ai, tadinha, né? Eu só tô fazendo a Ness ficar confusa nessa história! :( Que má! Bom, mas eu vou tentar ser mais legalzinha com os dois daqui pra frente, espero que você goste! :)

Larizzaz:International Donha! Eu também lembrei do Moody e escrevi isso, meio _in memoriam_! Hahaha Eu adoro a indecência do Jacob! Escreve logo que eu tô com saudade das tuas histórias! Ah, I have an idea for a Sexy Severus' history. It came to me suddenly... I'll talk to you anytime about it! Te amo muito!

jesscherryflowers:obrigada :) Bom, ela esqueceu e agora eles se reencontraram. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar! xD

Roh Matheus:não pararei! :D

stephanijulia:não vou parar! \o/

Guest:Ah, fanfic chato que não deixa eu saber teu nome! Olha, eu sou meio suspeita pra falar da Bella que eu acho ela meio ó do borogodó! Mas vai ter uma explicação pras atitudes dela também!

Bom, por enquanto a Ness e o Jake são estranhos um para o outro, como vocês podem imaginar. Mas várias coisas vão acontecer a partir desse capítulo, espero que vocês gostem de personagens novos que apareceram nele, e de mais características das pessoas envolvidas!

Queria agradecer imensamente as reviews, isso me deixa muito, MUITO feliz!

Beijos, Beijos!

**Capítulo 4 – Explicações**

~Renesmee~

Eu queria muito saber o que prendia tão firmemente meus pés ali, em frente aquele estranho, minha boca entreaberta e a respiração falha. Eu me sentia presa ao momento e a ele. Como se _um milhão de cabos de aço me prendessem a uma única coisa: ao próprio centro do Universo_. Senti uma vertigem ao ouvir como se a voz rouca dele dissesse exatamente essa frase em meu pensamento. Como uma telepatia.

-Você está bem? – ele disse, me aparando, enquanto eu tentava me esquivar – Foi uma baita surpresa, não?

Seus dentes impecavelmente brancos se abriram num largo sorriso, enquanto suas mãos em meus braços desenvolviam uma certa carícia.

-Você cresceu, Nessie! Tanto quanto podíamos esperar que crescesse! Ah, _minha_Nessie!

-N-não me chame assim!

De repente tudo pareceu insano quando vi seu rosto magoado. Suas mãos fortes apertando meus ombros, me mantendo firme, fazia o momento ainda mais confuso. Era uma noite fria como todas as outras da Inglaterra, e por mais que baixas temperaturas não me afetassem tanto, a respiração forte, e tudo que emanava dele me aquecia por dentro. Meus sentidos apurados pareceram se descontrolar e capturaram as batidas do seu coração, me fazendo salivar, e imaginar as golfadas daquele sangue quente descendo em minha garganta. Como se eu precisasse daquilo, dele, do _sangue,_para me sentir completa.

A voz dele, tagarelando sem parar, me fez voltar à realidade.

-...deve estar pensando, por que eu não me sinto melhor por isso, mas estou tão feliz em te ver que nem medi as cons...

-Pára... – exclamei baixinho, recuando, quando senti que minhas presas poderiam ficar expostas.

Ele pareceu abismado.

-Que?

-Pára, pára de falar – dei alguns passos para trás. Pensei o óbvio – Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém.

-Você está brincando, certo? – o coração dele batia cada vez mais forte, como se gritasse em meus ouvidos.

-Não, e seja lá quem for você está me assustando.

Ele se aproximou sorrateiro.

-Sou eu, Nessie... – senti um arrepio – Jacob.

Fiquei tonta, como se depois dele proferir o nome, _Jacob_, a palavra, ele todo, reverberasse na minha mente. Meu coração ficou pleno de ansiedade e mágoa, e me senti bizarra. Resolvi respirar fundo, o que me fez sentir seu aroma com mais intensidade. Decidi ser cautelosa.

-Eu deveria te conhecer?

-Você... _esqueceu_? – ele não parecia aborrecido nem zangado, mas sim intrigado. O que não foi tão bom por que ele se aproximou cada vez mais de mim, como se olhar tão fundo dentro dos meus olhos pudesse dar todas as explicações que ele procurava. De novo, o cheiro.

-Por favor, não chegue perto – tentei ser educada – Er... Jacob.

Foi quando uma ondinha de apreensão me tocou: e se fosse dele que a minha família _também_estivesse fugindo?

-Eu... Eu acho que minha família te conhece.

Ele deu um sorriso simpático e terno.

-Bom, temos uma situação aqui... Espero que Bella tenha uma boa explicação. Vamos? – ele me ofereceu a mão – Pode confiar em mim.

Não soube distinguir se aquilo era um convite ou uma ameaça. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça a ideia de matar, mas eventualmente aprendia brigar com Emmett e Jasper. Então, se fosse preciso...

-Você prefere caminhar, ou... – ele puxou uma cordinha de dentro da calça. Ele vai me enforcar ou o que?

-_Claro_que eu prefiro caminhar! – mas que diabos de pergunta foi aquela?

Tirei o celular do bolso e digitei uma mensagem.

_Mãe, estou levando um convidado. Espero que ele não tente nos matar._

~Jacob~

_Tente se controlar para não estragar o momento!_

_Tente se controlar, Jacob Black!_

~Renesmee~

-Ah... – disse Jacob divertido enquanto avistava nossa fazenda com os chalés e a grande casa central, após um silêncio constrangedor – Bem a cara de Esme mesmo.

Ele estava agitado, parecia tentar se controlar para não me abraçar, pular ou fazer qualquer coisa esquisita do tipo. Quando botamos o pé dentro da propriedade da minha família, oito vampiros vieram caoticamente em nossa direção, falando ao mesmo tempo.

-...dizer que não tenho nada a ver com essa história! – Emmet.

-...uma certa hostilidade, se me permitirem um palpite... – Jasper.

-...eu vi, ah! Eu vi, Jacob, você e... – Alice.

-...SEU CACHORRO, VOLTE PRO CANIL... – Rosalie.

-...interessante, temos algo a desvendar... – Carlisle.

-...um sanduíche, um banho quente, você deve ter viajado... – Esme.

-... mas é _minha_ filha, você _tem_ que entender... – Bella.

-_... definitivamente_, não é o que você está pensando! – as últimas palavras de Edward fecharam o ciclo da confusão.

-Ahá, então vocês conhecem _mesmo_ o Jacob. – olhei para ele agradecida de que o voto de confiança que eu dei à ele não foi em vão. Ele me respondeu com um sorriso fantasticamente sedutor que eu, vermelha, decidi ignorar. Voltei o rosto para minha família e eles me encaravam sem entender nada, todos com o cenho franzido de dúvida. Foi Carlisle quem deu uma sacudidela na própria cabeça e quebrou o silêncio.

-Você... Você não _lembra_dele, Renesmee?

Olhei furtivamente para nosso _convidado_ de novo, mais por que queria ter um motivo do que por real necessidade. Eu não me lembrava dele, eu apenas... _Sentia_ Jacob. A certeza disso me abalou um pouco.

-Não. – respondi firme. Achei melhor reservar a parte estranha de sentir ele nas minhas partículas só para mim. Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha displicentemente para Bella.

-Intrigante! – falou Carlisle com seus botões.

-Vai ver além de entrar na mente das pessoas, Edward sabe fazer lavagem cerebral – Jacob comentou, e aprofundou o olhar maligno para minha mãe – Já o vimos fazer isso outras vezes.

-Eu sou um escudo! – ela respondeu, com raiva.

-Não é essa a questão, amor! _Eu não faço lavagem cerebral, Jacob_! – respondeu Edward, ofendido.

-É, parece que seu _imprinting_não passou de mentira! – Rosalie atacou.

-Ah, eu sou o mentiroso? Vocês sequestram Renesmee, trazem ela pra _fazenda_ sem me deixar pelo menos UM bilhete, fazem lavagem cerebral nela, e o _imprinting_é culpado _disso_? – ele apontou para mim.

-Jacob, você está sendo incoerente – Alice falou.

-Quero saber o que aconteceu _aqui_, e quero saber _agora_! Ninguém vai ficar me ameaçando nem me ofenden...

-Vá embora! – Rosalie – É simples e adequado para o seu intelecto.

-A loira aqui é você!

-Olha, Jacob, por que você não se acalma e entra...? – Carlisle se adiantou.

-Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações do que eu faço com a _minha_família e principalmente com a _minha_ filha!

-_Lavagem cerebral_, francamente, é isso que você pensa de nós? Que provocamos isso, que _fizemos_isso de propósito?

-Edward, não se justifique!

-Que explicação você dá para isso? – ele apontou de novo para mim.

-Com licença, Jacob, o nome "disso" é _Renesmee_, obrigada.

-Não é você, é sua amnésia!

-Ah, tá.

-Não ouse chamar minha filha "_disso"_!

-Não ouse me dizer do que chamar a _Nessie_!

-É Renesmee, _por favor_!

-O que eu pude ver é muito mais importante, sobre o futuro...

-Ah, calma aí, Nostradamus, depois falamos das suas visões! Depois falamos sobre o fim do mundo!

Alice se empertigou:

-Nostradamus tem um índice elevado de erros...

-Ainda bem! – comentou Emmett dando um tapinha nas costas de Alice.

-Hostilidade crescendo! – Jasper advertiu.

-Não estou hostil, só estou _realmente_curioso para saber quem me apagou da mente dela!

-Isso tá engraçado...

-É por que você não é _"isso"_que está em questão – repliquei.

-CHEGA! – a decisão veio de onde menos se esperava. Esme bufou – Sinceramente, parecem crianças.

-Mas Esme – replicou minha mãe, soando como uma garota mimada.

-Nada de "_mas_". Não tem _mas_ nem meio _mas_. Você, Jacob. Entre naquela casa _agora_ e tome um banho, que eu vou preparar uns sanduíches. Bella, Edward, tratem de se acalmar, e _sim_, vamos conversar e nos explicarmos uns aos outros.

-Não tenho nada para explicar! – Jacob exclamou.

-Tem _sim_ – disse Esme categórica e autoritária, deixando-nos chocados – E a primeira delas é como _diabos_ chegou aqui sem saber onde estávamos!

Ninguém ousou contestar, e todos entramos na casa principal. Jacob foi resmungando em direção ao banheiro. Carlisle tomou a mão da esposa e lhe lançou um olhar de mais profundo amor e admiração.

~Jacob~

Passei a mão no espelho embaçado à minha frente, tentando olhar alguma coisa através do vapor d'água que turvava a imagem. Mas não conseguia ver, e talvez fosse melhor assim... Não queria enxergar nos meus olhos o reflexo do vazio que eu estava sentindo por dentro. Subitamente meus ouvidos apuraram uma discussão vinda do lado de fora do banheiro, e então vesti minhas roupas rapidamente – digo, a blusa era emprestada de Emmett e ficava estilo pit boy da balada – para entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu não sou mais criança!

-Tecnicamente você é sim – era a voz calma de Edward.

-Renesmee – Bella parecia incrivelmente irritada – _Depois_conversaremos. Não estamos excluindo você de nenhum assunto importante, mas temos _nossos_assuntos a resolver primeiro.

Renesmee pareceu intrigada quando me viu entrar na sala.

-Nada a meu respeito pode ser indiferente à Nessie. – ela enrubesceu e baixou a cabeça, mas não se opôs. Rosalie bufou. Bella pegou o celular.

-Bella – remungou Renesmee – Não.

-Alô, senhora Jill?

Renesmee, furiosa, subiu as escadas e voltou, segundos depois, com uma mochila nas costas enquanto Bella perguntava se ela podia passar a noite lá com sua amiga, uma tal de Meg. Eu me perguntava se era realmente pela privacidade da conversa que teríamos, ou se simplesmente ela não queria que passássemos a noite juntos. Não que eu estivesse pensando... Droga, _pensando_! Edward já me fuzilava com os olhos. Renesmee parou em frente a mim, firme. Pôs a mão em meu rosto quase instintivamente, e pude sentir, com alegria, suas confusões desde que me viu a primeira vez. Digo... A primeira vez hoje. Foi também como um teste, para ver se eu me assustaria com o seu dom, mas não demonstrei espanto quando vi o fluxo dos seus pensamentos - e de suas emoções - passando na frente de meus olhos como se fosse um filme.

-Agora sabe como eu me sinto - falou envergonhada, e também para desafiar a família - Espero termos uma oportunidade de conversar.

Senti uma vontade enorme de abraça-la, mas me detive e apenas lhe sorri. Ela olhou fundo dos meus olhos, e senti de novo aquela energia nos unindo. Quando Bella deu um passo para alcança-la, ela saiu em disparada para a noite fria da Inglaterra.

~Renesmee~

Chutei cada pedra que encontrei no meio do caminho que, pela segunda vez, eu fazia naquela noite. Só parei quando uma realmente grande que arremessei com toda força ameaçou tombar uma árvore distante com a qual colidiu.

-Droga! – resmunguei. Acabei me sentindo culpada pela árvore. Aquecimento global, sustentabilidade, preservação ambiental... Essas coisas acontecendo num mundo no qual eu viveria eternamente, e eu preocupada com o meu umbigo. Mal subi no parapeito na varanda de Meg e a senhora Jill abriu a porta.

-Ah, Renesmee, filha! Você não tem medo de andar por aí a noite?

-Não, senhora. O caminho até aqui não é longo.

-Entre, entre!

Meg assistia UFC sentada no chão da sala.

-E aí, Rene! Tudo bem?

-Tudo... Quer dizer... – baixei a voz.

-AH, VAI! LEVANTA! – ela gritou para a televisão.

-MARGARETH! – a sra Jill gritou da cozinha – NÃO QUERO SABER DE VOCÊ APOSTANDO DINHEIRO NESSES LUTADORES DE VALE TUDO!

-Não tô não, vó!

-NÃO OUVI!

-EU-NÃO-APOSTEI-NADA!

-Certo – a boa senhora reclamou, incrédula.

-Dá pra apostar em lutadores de UFC? – perguntei, por um momento me distraindo.

-Claro que não, quer dizer, daqui acho que não, nem com o dinheiro que eu tenho. Eu só apostei em brigas da escola. – ela suspirou – Bons tempos!

-Hum.

Ela jogou uma pantufa na televisão e desligou o aparelho resmungando. Olhou pra mim longamente.

-O que tá acontecendo? Você está estranha. Digo, mais estranha do que de costume.

Revirei os olhos.

-Um cara me parou no meio do caminho até aqui.

-Assim, um tarado?

-Não me pareceu!

-Você bateu nele?

-Não...

-Ele era bonito?

Fiquei vermelha.

-Era.

-Quanto?

-Alto, moreno, musculoso...

-Musculoso?

Fiquei roxa.

-Ele estava sem camisa.

-Renesmee – ela disse em tom solene – Você tem noção de que está na área rural de Amesbury, e que não existe um cara com uma descrição assim pelo menos num raio de um milhão de quilômetros daqui?

-Meg, é um _desconhecido_!

-A noção de _casualidade_faz algum sentido para você?

-Margareth, eu estou falando sério. Ele me chamou de _Nessie_ e conhece a minha família dos Estados Unidos – desabafei rapidamente para que ela não interrompesse com mais brincadeiras – mas eu não me lembro dele – parei abruptamente antes que a parte sobrenatural da história começasse a ficar evidente.

-Certo, é bem estranho mesmo, tenho que concordar!

A sra Jill entrou na sala com duas canecas fumegantes de chocolate quente, que eu gostava bastante, e com uma camada generosa de chantilly em cima.

-Agora, vocês vão conversar sobre rapazes sem camisa no seu quarto, Margareth... Não seria o Andrew?

-Quer dizer que a senhora não escuta nada da cozinha? – provocou Meg.

-As vezes meu ouvido me surpreende, Margareth. Ao contrário do assanhamento de vocês, que não é nenhuma novidade!

Enrubesci.

-Quem é Andrew? – perguntei.

-O do sítio que produz hidropônicos. Delícia!

-O que, a alface ou o Andrew?

-Vó! – repreendeu Meg, e eu ri.

-Agora vão – disse ela fazendo um gesto com a mão – Subam que eu tenho um encontro marcado com o Hugh Grant – ela olhou para a TV e viu que passava a propaganda do filme com o próprio, mandou um beijinho e acrescentou – Seu lindo!

-Argh, vó! A senhora está praticamente expulsando a gente da sala. Credo!

Subimos as escadas, Meg se sentou em frente ao computador procurando fotos do Andrew nas redes sociais para me mostrar, e eu me joguei na cama.

-É esse aqui – ela apontou para a tela.

-Bonito.

-E o carinha que conhece sua família?

-Bom, ele tá lá em casa. Acho que vai conversar com meus pais, depois comigo, e vai embora. Mas não vai antes de comversarmos. Quero _muito_conversar com ele...

-Eu iria querer também.

-Não lembro de muita coisa da minha, hã – engasguei, era chato mentir tanto – _infância_, então ter alguém que me conheceu nos Estados Unidos por perto deve ser legal.

-Com certeza... Mas parece que ele mexeu com você.

-Me sinto estranha perto dele.

-Quem não se sentiria. Alto, moreno e sem camisa...

-Meg!

-Digo, alguém que sabe do seu passado quando você mesma não sabe! Será que vou poder conhecê-lo?

-A gente inventa algum passeio enquanto ele estiver por aqui.

-Legal! Ele tem, assim, que idade mais ou menos?

Dei uma tossidinha.

-Acho que a nossa, se não um pouco mais velho. Pelo menos pareceu bem jovem.

Ela mordeu os lábios. Rolei os olhos e me rendi:

-Tá bem, Meg, pode falar!

-E se ele for _seupríncipe_?

-E se ele for meu _amigo_, e _seu_príncipe?

-Rene, qual é! Eu não quero um príncipe!

-Sei, sei, você tá mais alinhada com um motoqueiro fantasma, ou algo do tipo.

-É, é por aí. Mas você não. Você tem aquele ar de...

-Princesa de conto de fadas, eu já sei – entoei, enfadada – Mas olha, eu sou uma mulher moderna! Eu não preciso de um príncipe.

Os olhos de Meg estavam grudados em um ponto aleatório, desfocados.

-Ninguém _precisa,_Renesmee – ela me repreendeu, num tom sério atípico dela – Às vezes a gente apenas... _Encontra_... – completou, enigmática.

~Jacob~

Engoli, agradecido, o último pedaço do último cheeseburger que Esme me ofereceu, saindo direto da panela, quentinho, para o pão com maionese e alface, e de lá, em uma sequência maravilhosa de mastigadas e engolidas, para o meu estômago miserável de tanta fome. Esme me olhava com aquela devoção de mãe, talvez por que ela não tivesse muita oportunidade de alimentar suas crias sanguessugas, então fazer comida para mim talvez resgatasse um pouco de sua humanidade, de sua maternidade perdida.

-Obrigada – falei depois de beber uma jarra inteira de suco.

-Não falei? – ela advertiu – Agora, mais calmos, vamos dar privacidade para que vocês conversem.

-Na verdade – eu falei cauteloso – Acho que temos assuntos para tratar que merecem a presença de todos.

Mesmo com minha tentativa de suavidade, o clima ficou tenso.

-Se você tem algo importante a dizer, que justifique o que o trouxe aqui, fale logo, Jacob – pediu Jasper, provavelmente sentindo minha ansiedade.

-Claro que não! Primeiro, quero saber o que aconteceu com Renesmee.

-Isso é muito simples – Bella começou, cruzando os braços – Não sabemos. Simplesmente não sabemos.

Bufei.

-Ela ficou inconsolável por dias, Jacob – disse Edward, o Sentimental, e ele riu quando eu pensei isso – Ela entrava em desespero cada vez que alguma coisa, ou algum de nós, fazia com que ela se lembrasse de você.

Meu coração doeu como se o queimassem inteiro.

-Jacob, ela simplesmente apagou você das memórias dela, e de muita coisa que vivemos nos Estados Unidos.

-Como isso é possível?

-Não conseguimos nem saber se foi uma defesa humana, um trauma, ou um mecanismo do seu _imprinting_ – explicou Carlisle – Meus exames foram inconclusivos.

-Nenhum de nós sequer desejou isso, Jacob – disse Bella, e soou sincera demais para que eu duvidasse – Nós só fugimos de Forks rápido daquele jeito, sem avisar nada, por que achamos que seria menos doloroso. Queríamos manter contato, tanto que eu liguei para Charlie todos esses anos... – a voz dela falhou nesse momento.

-Que não foram muitos – completou Alice.

-Não foram o suficiente! – reclamou Rosalie, cuspindo as palavras.

Edward segurou firme a mão de Bella e nos olhamos, os três, compreensivamente.

-Bom, mas... O que o trouxe aqui, Jacob? – perguntou Jasper, angustiado.

Oito pares de olhos cor de caramelo se voltaram para mim.

-Bom, estamos... Rastreando um cheiro.

A tensão se instaurou na sala.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Nos últimos dias em que vocês estiveram em Forks, para o nosso lado da fronteira Paul e Embry sentiram um cheiro estranho. Não era desagradável, como o de um vampiro. Era um cheiro fortemente humano com alguma essência que não soubemos distinguir.

-Pode ser um híbrido... – sugeriu Rosalie – Para você fica imperceptível a parte vampira, não?

-Não, eu já senti aquele Nahuel, e o veneno dele é como de vocês, só que diluído em sangue. Como Renesmee não pode... Não pode transformar ninguém, eu sinto o cheiro de alguma substância indefinida. O veneno inativo é quase imperceptível, é como... Uma pitadinha de orégano em milhões de litros de molho de tomate.

Todos pareceram meio enojados com a minha descrição.

-E o que vocês acham que é?

-Na época de turismo os sentimos pela reserva, andando no meio de nós, mas com tanta gente, não podíamos nos transformar para farejarmos melhor.

Jasper tinha os olhos estreitos.

-Depois eles foram se espalhando, e então fomos acompanhando o cheiro, separados. Leah e Seth foram parar no México, e o cheiro continuou descendo rumo a América do Sul. Mas eles não puderam mais acompanhar os rastros por que beberam tequila demais numa noite, e Leah acabou arrumando confusão... Sam e Quil perderam o cheiro em algum ponto de Nova York, e Paul e Embry chegaram até o aeroporto, e eu, depois de andar pelos arredores de Forks... Cheguei até a casa de vocês.

Todos me ouviam atentamente, parados como estátuas de pedra, então continuei.

"Eu consegui cheirar melhor por que estive o tempo todo transformado, eles não. Fiquei na reserva com os mais novos a pedido de Sam, e também por que no fundo tinha esperança que algum de vocês voltasse. Assim que senti o cheiro na propriedade dos Cullen, a casa arrombada e todas as coisas reviradas, corri para minha casa, e peguei o envelope com os passaportes falsos e o contato de J. Jenkins, e o ameacei até que ele me confessou que vocês tinham pedido uma passagem para cá, e que algum de vocês tinha deixado escapar, na frente dele, que seria melhor uma área tipicamente rural. Ele achou que tinha sido de propósito."

Eu sorri. Jasper e Alice subitamente ficaram constrangidos, e Edward olhou para eles, divertido. Prossegui.

"Foi por isso que, por todos esses anos, eu não os procurei, talvez por que tivesse medo de que _eu mesmo_pudesse atrair esses desconhecidos até aqui. A única coisa que temos é esse cheiro, e temos uma noção de tempo pela intensidade com a qual conseguimos senti-lo no ambiente. Não sabemos o que eles sabem sobre nós, sobre vocês, nem quem realmente são, ou _o quê_são. Passamos três anos nessa busca incansável, e eu quase não me perdoei por não ter percebido, ou suspeitado antes que obviamente poderia ter algo relacionado com vocês. Talvez... Talvez eu, na verdade, não quisesse ir lá. Vocês deixaram bastante coisa para trás, e isso foi muito imprudente. Eles arrombaram e reviraram muita coisa, revistaram os cômodos, abriram caixas, passearam por aí. E depois foram embora, como que desapareceram do país deixando de rastro apenas esse cheiro curioso. Eles estão sempre um passo à nossa frente... Não sabemos quem são ou o que querem, mas sabemos que vão procurar vocês."

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na sala. Apenas Jasper e Emmett pareciam agitados.

-Você não teria algo com esse cheiro para que possamos tentar identifica-lo? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Não, não há mais vestígio dele em qualquer lugar que seja.

-Nos locais que passaram, eles não deixaram cabelo, unha, nada? Nenhum vestígio?

-Não, Carlisle. Eles parecem fantasmas, parecem ser _invisíveis_.

-Isso é muito estranho, cara... – comentou Emmett.

-Não seria o caso de alertar os Volturi? – falou Rosalie.

-Você está _brincando_, não? E se eles estiverem por trás disso? – eu falei.

-Teremos tempo para pensar nisso – falou Carlisle, com o cenho franzido – eu vou consultar meus livro, tenho alguns apontamentos de um diário velho que tentei recuperar, de quando eu morei com os Volturi. Pode ser que ajude.

-Eu e Emmett podemos dar uma corrida por aí, ver se encontramos algo estranho amanhã a noite.

Assentimos.

-Eu e Jasper podemos ir aos arredores de Volterra, nesse final de semana.

-Isso pode ser arriscado, pode fazer com que a atenção deles se volte para nós! – reclamou Esme.

-Mas pode ser útil, se o cheiro estiver forte lá, teremos uma pista.

-Tudo bem. Eu posso ligar para o clã Denali, perguntar como quem não quer nada - Esme sugeriu.

-Excelente ideia, Esme! - incentivei.

-Partimos hoje mesmo para a Itália – Jasper falou, e ele e Alice subiram para arrumar as coisas.

-Não sairemos do lado de Renesmee – afirmaram Bella e Edward categoricamente. Eu concordei com eles.

-E você, Jacob? O que pretende fazer? – Esme perguntou.

-Vou ficar onde Renesmee estiver, também.

Ela deu uma fungada, parecia estar chorando, e me entregou uma caixinha nas mãos.

-São suas recordações... Guardamos, para caso Renesmee lembrasse algo.

-Obrigada – me senti emocionado.

-Você vai ficar _aqui_? _À toa_? – Rosalie cortou o clima.

-Aqui _sim_, mas não à toa. Pretendo ficar próximo dela para, hum... Protegê-la, e também para tentar fazer com que ela se lembre de algo.

-Você quer dizer... Frequentar o ensino médio com ela? – Bella quis entender melhor.

-Sim, acho que seria a melhor opção.

-Mas, Jacob...

Edward riu e interrompeu a esposa.

-Deixe, amor. Deixe Jacob fazer do jeito _dele_...

Nos olhamos com cumplicidade novamente, e rimos, relembrando os velhos tempos.


End file.
